


Matchmaker: Take me to the Altar

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Matchmaker Matchmaker [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Being together is the easy part. Getting to the altar is harder.





	Matchmaker: Take me to the Altar

**Author's Note:**

> a matchmaker extra oneshot

Jeonghan ignored the phone, it was ringing from a distance, and in Jeonghan’s sleep induced haze he simply thought that he was dreaming. He rolled over and pulled Joshua close to him, pushing his nose into Joshua’s hair. Breathing in deep, he let out a small moan. Joshua still smelled like chocolate since he was coming off of his last heat. He smelled so good.

Nuzzling Joshua, Jeonghan felt his dick rise as if it hadn’t gotten enough of Joshua during his heat. It was ready to go even now.

“Are you hard this early in the morning?” Joshua mumbled it into his pillow.

“Can’t help it,” Jeonghan said, sniffing Joshua, “you smell sweet.”

“Such a pervert,” Joshua said, his tone of voice a tad haughty for someone who just woke up. But despite his words, Joshua was pushing his ass back against Jeonghan, moving it in circles.

Grinning, Jeonghan moved his hands under Joshua’s shirt, gently running his hands up and down his chest. “Says the brat who’s grinding his cute ass onto me.”

Joshua at this point would normally snap back at him just to be bratty, but Jeonghan used Joshua’s sensitive nipples to his advantage. He pinched and rolled them, making Joshua’s words change into a half little yelp and half a moan.

“What’s that baby?” Jeonghan smirked, nudging his clothed dick in between Joshua’s butt cheeks, slowly pushing up and down.

Joshua whined, pushing back. “I-I want.” He titled his head back against Jeonghan’s shoulder, giving him those wobbly teary eyes that made Jeonghan crumble to pieces.

Jeonghan could never deny Joshua anything. Not his brat that barreled his way into Jeonghan’s life and heart. “Anything,” he whispered.

Flashing him a satisfied grin, Joshua pushed his shorts down, giving Jeonghan access.

Jeonghan carefully probed Joshua’s hole, smiling as his fingers came away wet. “You’re still full from last night. If we keep doing this you’ll be full with a baby soon.” He took his dick out of his pants, slowly pressing it in.

“Not before we get married,” Joshua moaned, pushing down to engulf Jeonghan. Fisting the sheets, his engagement ring twinkled.

Jeonghan groaned right back, pulling out and pushing back in. “Your dad would kill me if I did and it’d leave you a widower with a child.”

“Enough talking,” Joshua cried out, squirming in that way he knew would get Jeonghan wild.

But speaking of parents, just as Jeonghan was going to go rough like Joshua wanted, he heard the voice of his mom echoing through his apartment. He pulled up fast, making Joshua let out a yelp of pain.

“Yoon Jeonghan! You lazy bum you better be awake now! I had to make your apartment manager let me in! You didn’t answer your phone! Where is Joshua?! You had better not be doing what I think you’re doing! You’re not supposed to touch him yet!”

He hissed. “I’m so sorry baby.”

Joshua looked up panicked, wincing as Jeonghan pulled out a bit to hastily.

“Go to the shower and get clean,” Jeonghan motioned. “I’ll go distract my mom.”

“The smell,” Joshua hissed.

“It’s fine,” Jeonghan said, shaking his head. “Go.”

He watched from the corner of his eyes as Joshua wobbled to the shower; he dressed, throwing the window open before running out of his room.

* * *

A large grin on his face, trying to hide the fact that his mom just interrupted their morning sex, “What are you doing here?”

Yoon Youngmi raised her eyebrow. “So, you did just wake up?” She shook her head. “Typical.” She sat down on the couch that brought a small smile to Jeonghan’s face every time he saw it. “No how are you mom? No I’m sorry for not answering your phone? Just a what are you doing here?” She threw daggers at Jeonghan with her eyes. “No offer of refreshments either I see.”

Jeonghan sighed. There went his pleasant lazy morning with the love of his life. “I’m sorry, how are you mom? Did you want tea?”

She nodded in approval. “I’m doing fine considering you’ve been holing up in your apartment with your fiancé when I need the both of you for your opinions on your upcoming wedding. And I would like some water.”

“Of course.” Jeonghan walked to the kitchen, grabbing a cup. Joshua would be hungry too. He peeked into the fridge, making a face as he saw it was empty. He forgot that he planned to go grocery shopping together.

“Oh, there you are Joshua,” Youngmi said warmly.

Jeonghan rolled his eyes. His mom was so warm and nice to Shua but nagged Jeonghan like nobody’s business. But considering his previous lifestyle it was mildly warranted.

“I’m sorry,” Joshua replied softly, “we just woke up and Jeonghan told me to go shower.”

No doubt his mom was smiling so much her eyes crinkled. She loved Joshua, thanking God every day that Joshua somehow loved her playboy son. And that her playboy son was faithful. “It’s all right. It’s been only a month since you’ve been back. There’s a lot you had to deal with too.”

“Jeonghan was there with me. It was nice having him by my side again.” Joshua smiled sweetly.

She took his hand, patting it gently. “You’re such a sweet boy. I’d sooner tell my husband to go do something with his friends than have him with 24/7. And if Jeonghan is anything like his father,” she tsked lightly. “Time to breathe away from each other is essential.”

Throwing his head back, Joshua laughed. “But I missed him when we were apart. Being together now is healing.”

Jeonghan cooed softly in the kitchen, clutching at his heart. His sweet angel was the cutest.

Outside, Youngmi cooed as well. She opened her mouth to say something but Jeonghan came back in, holding a glass of water and a glass of juice for Joshua.

He placed the glass of water in front of his mom, before going to sit next to Joshua. “Here Shua,” he said handing it to him. “We’ll need to go out and eat breakfast. There’s nothing left in the fridge.”

“You don’t have food in the house? Yoon Jeonghan,” she started, “how are you taking care of your omega?”

“Drink the juice Shua,” he said, before Joshua could defend him. Joshua looked mildly ticked off at being told what to do, if that little glare he sent Jeonghan was any indication. Turning to his mom, he explained, “We were planning to go grocery shopping today. But you’re here now so it’ll have to wait. But he can’t go hungry so let’s all go.”

Humming, Youngmi nodded. “Then we can talk about why I came here in the first place. Good idea.”

Jeonghan knew she wanted to tack on, ‘for once’ but she was being nicer to him lately instead of nagging since he managed to snag Joshua and mature. “We’ll go get changed.”

“No hanky panky,” she warned. “Don’t let Jeonghan persuade you into anything Joshua.”

Joshua hid a smirk behind his sleeve, faking a yawn. He nodded. “I won’t.”

Jeonghan held in a snort. Him? Persuade Joshua into anything? Joshua was a little seducer himself, making Jeonghan give into his wants and pleasuring him. Jeonghan was the one being seduced in this relationship.

* * *

In the safety of their room, Joshua gently ran his fingers through Jeonghan’s hair. “Are you going to be ok without taking a shower?”

Jeonghan smirked, “And here I thought you’d love the fact I’m covered in your scent?”

Joshua smacked him on the arm with his free hand. “Shush. You’re kind of sweaty still is all I’m saying.” He sniffed, “You smelling like me is fine.”

“I’ll deal,” he said. He kissed Joshua softly, “You smelling like my shampoo is great too.” He patted Joshua on the butt, “Now go change before I change my mind and breakfast is you.”

“You’d never have sex with your mom here,” Joshua retorted, going to the closet.

“You’re rather irresistible angel mine,” Jeonghan drawled, voice pitched low.

Sweetly, Joshua teased, “Go get dressed pervert.”

Jeonghan laughed, god he missed this brat of his.


End file.
